Teints
by Cupayydon
Summary: Ses prières reflétaient ses souvenirs inexistants, et la solitude le rattrapait.


**_Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur de Naruto et Naruto Shippuden._**

* * *

Rouge. C'était la couleur autour de laquelle son existence semblait tourner infiniment, sans que l'espoir d'échapper à cette atrocité ne l'effleure. Le carmin rythmait l'intégralité de sa vie, en allant du bol de ramen à ce magnifique liquide chaud qui s'évadait gracieusement du corps d'autrui.

Il n'oubliait jamais réellement cette couleur maudite qu'il arrivait à détester autant que son propre coéquipier.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à haïr ses yeux jusqu'ici, encore moins avec toutes les remarques valorisantes qu'il recevait sur cet étonnant don qui lui collait à la peau comme sa réputation immonde. Il espérait secrètement qu'il ne développerait jamais ces pupilles maudites peut-être se crèverait-il les yeux s'il les obtenait enfin ?

Non, Rin lui en voudrait certainement.

Rose. C'était une couleur qu'il appréciait étrangement et il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à qui que ce soit, à moins de recevoir les railleries insupportables de ses camarades aussi âgés que lui. Il aimait cette teinte tout particulièrement lorsqu'il la voyait sur les joues bombées de sa coéquipière, et Dieu seul connaissait l'état de son cœur lorsqu'il la voyait. Avec un peu de chance, les siennes restaient un tant soit peu blanches, reflétant une neutralité inexistante.

Cette clarté lui rappelait agréablement la prospérité que Rin imposait quand elle se baladait innocemment, à travers sa présence rassurante et son odeur envoûtante. Il avait en fait toutes les raisons d'affectionner cette teinte brillante.

Noir. C'était la couleur à laquelle tout le monde l'associait lui et ses origines, mais dont il souhaitait se séparer les plus. Il aurait aimé la bannir de sa vie de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, de l'oublier la nuit lorsqu'il dormait, de la brûler dehors lorsqu'il le portait. Il aurait aimé s'habiller tout en rose, en fait avec un peu de chance, il aurait ressemblé à Rin.

Son modeste clan aux origines plus que lugubres gardait soigneusement beaucoup de secrets encore inconnus pour la plupart de ses membres ; il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à les découvrir, pourtant. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de personnes qu'il avait vues partir et apparaître depuis près de treize ans d'existence.

Tout ce qu'il aurait aimé apercevoir une fois n'était pourtant jamais venu.

Il n'avait jamais rien su sur la mort de ses parents et il l'avait tendance à dire que ça faisait partie des nombreuses informations inavouées du clan Uchiha. Il savait qu'il se disait ça pour se rassurer ça n'avait jamais réellement fonctionné.

Il n'avait pas connu la grâce maternelle et les câlins nocturnes que sa propre mère aurait pu lui prodiguer affectueusement, ni les grandes tapes affectives et toutes ces heures d'entraînements passées avec son père. Il aurait peut-être aimé jouer avec elle, faire ses devoirs avec lui, dormir entre eux la nuit, comme si son bonheur idyllique se trouvait dans une bulle d'acier intacte et invisible.

Ce n'était que le reflet de ses désirs inassouvis.

Il aimait penser à ce contraste quand il voyait que lui-même n'était que l'ombre de cette félicité qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée.

Le rouge était le sang des plaies béantes qui ornaient le corps de sa matrone envolée le rose pouvait être le teint de son paternel en train de s'étouffer le noir était l'environnement dans lequel tout le monde était condamné à succomber.

Le monde ne cessait d'être sombre, comme si la guerre ne pouvait pas aider leur pays à dépérir un peu plus.

La bienveillance martiale n'apportait rien, mis à part la mort en masse des malheureux et les pleurs inaudibles des familles endeuillées.

Ses larmes.

Il n'avait que la possibilité de voir les deux pierres tombales fraîchement nettoyées qui se perdaient parmi ces terres où régnaient paix et simplicité cet endroit où, heureusement, la mort était douce et votre âme reposée. Seul votre nom vous donnait une identité vos méfaits étaient bercés par l'océan de noir qui les camouflait gentiment et en rassemblait d'autres.

Leur tombeau était la seule chose qui permettait à Obito de s'accrocher à l'amour confus qu'il portait à ses parents et aux souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais eus.

Ils lui rappelaient toujours un peu plus qu'il était complètement dépareillé, livré à lui-même, formé pour arpenter les terrains ensanglantés dans le but de les rejoindre et de vivre auprès de ceux qu'il avait longtemps espéré embrasser.

Rouge. Rose. Noir.

C'était le ton des fleurs qu'il leur offrait pour la dernière fois.

Il assistait à un mariage agréable entre ce bouquet étonnamment imposant et les deux pierres tombales reposant près de celui-ci il aurait peut-être dû commencer à les rassembler bien avant de s'en aller. Il paierait cher pour revoir cette union.

Son regard s'attardait encore sur la matière lisse et gravée, brillante sous les derniers rayons du soleil doux qui lui caressaient le visage. Il aimait regarder ces noms avec une certaine fierté, tentant de faire abstraction de cette douleur lancinante qui compressait son cœur et piégeait sa raison et nageant dans cet océan de détresse qui l'attirait dans ses abysses séduisants.

Rouge. Rose. Noir.

Il priait pour qu'on lui offre ces teintes la prochaine fois.

* * *

 _Rouge : Sharingan/Sang ; Rose : Amour/Rin ; Noir : Solitude/Détresse_

 _C'est ce qui représente le plus Obito dans son ensemble selon moi._

 _Peace !_


End file.
